


The Crow's Poetry

by ClosetGremlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Poetry, lack of rating and warnings are intentional!, please read the summary for clarification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetGremlin/pseuds/ClosetGremlin
Summary: A collection of original poems I've written.Lack of rating and archive warnings are intentional. Warnings will be included in top notes for the poems that require them. If a certain poem needs a tag added, taken away, or modified, please say so. Each "chapter" will be named with the title of the poem, but I will be calling them sections since chapter isn't a good word for this. I will sign my alias under the included title at the beginning of each section.Some of these poems will have been written a while ago. Some will be new when I post them. My voice, word choice, format, and style will change sometimes.





	The Crow's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces are not separate. They are a set meant to be read together to create the full poem, even though they have both been tagged in my name beneath the titles.

**LONG MAY SHE REIGN**

_By: The_ _Crow_

To think the Reaper cold

Is telling of your brief meetings with Her

Her fire burns through the present and melts the past

Too caught up in the vulnerable dried forests

Untempered by the rain and wails of unsuspecting animals caught in Her

paths

To think the Reaper hot

Is telling of your brief meetings with Her

Her ice traps the present and swallows the past

Too caught up in the stillness of the inky rivers

Ignorant of the helpless creatures and decay of life left in Her 

creations

To think the Reaper lenient

Is telling of your brief meetings with Her

Poison seeps into Her commands, the antidote withheld until Her wolves

reach the peak and release their howls

Uncaring of the cracked earth left in the wake of Her power

To think the Reaper strict

Is telling of your brief meetings with Her

Indifference leaves Her sharks to chase circles after their prey and

competition

Unconcerned with the hurricanes left in the wake of Her negligence

**THE EPITAPH**

_By: The Crow_

Here remains the ashes of memories

Scattered across the cracks of identity 

And the inky bones of self worth

Thrown to the sharks of cruel love

Ruled by the Reaper

May She conquer wars of treatment

May She reign malevolent and eternal


End file.
